marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mummudrai
Revenants | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Shi'ar Galaxy, Earth, Astral Plane; Earth | BodyType = | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = | NumberOfFingers = | NumberOfToes = | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = The Mummudrai are non-corporeal immortal psychic parasites, composed solely of emotional energy born from the astral plane of existence, "energy lattices" | GalaxyOfOrigin = Shi'ar Galaxy | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Grant Morrison; Frank Quitely | First = (Unidentified) (Use of the term) | HistoryText = Origins According to Shi'ar myth, Mummudrai, also known as the anti-self, are entities that each individual must fight before being born. Birth of Cassandra Nova During the pregnancy of Sharon Xavier, she carried twins. When Cassandra awoke, she tried to choke her brother Charles, forcing him to slay her in self-defense using his telepathic powers. Other Encounters Ten years before Cassandra Nova's rise, on the War-World of Chaturanga, Manta witnessed a noncorporeal Mummudrai spawn stripping the hopes and dreams of a man as if they were skin. Return of Cassandra Nova Cassandra Nova was revealed to be Professor X's twin. Unlike most Mummudrai, she was able to build a body for herself due to becoming entangled with Xavier's powerful psyche in the womb and utilizing the vast potential in his genome. Upon sensing the existence of an alien entity in his mother's womb and perhaps perceiving the damage it would cause, Xavier murdered his twin sister. It spent most of its life building itself a new body and then set a vengeance plan against its twin by killing over 16 million mutants on Genosha, ravaging the Shi'ar Empire (who first discovered the Mummudrai), outing him to the world as a mutant before being tricked by Emma Frost into entering the body of Stuff, an amoeba-like metamorph (and member of the Shi'ar Imperial Guard) with a biocomputer for a brain. Ev Teel Urizen on Earth The second Mummudrai shown (named Ev Teel Urizen seems to have taken possession of Lady Mastermind. Upon being discovered by its host, it attempted to escape by possessing Mystique before being subdued by Cable. Urizen then stated that it had come from "the edge of Shi'ar space" and was fleeing from an entity known as the Hecatomb, which was coming to "eat the world." The Revenants The Mummudrai or Revenants reappeared in Los Angeles being chased by Bishop led by a still evil version of Cassandra Nova. They were described as residents of the Astral plane that are born with every other Sapient creature on Earth and everywhere. | Habitat = The Astral Plane | Gravity = Not Applicable | Atmosphere = Not Applicable | Population = | Powers = The Mummudrai are able to copy the DNA of other beings and construct physical bodies for themselves. These spectral entities can also manipulate both the DNA it copies as well as the genetic stock of others for numerous effects. i.e. acting as a rapid healing factor or phasing through solid matter & energy and mimic the DNA of others, being able to placate them for personal use or breaking down genetic chains at the molecular level for offensive purposes. Because they are astral psychic entities Mummudrai are also avid at manipulating psionic and/or astral energy be it for invading peoples thoughts and possessing their minds to fine motor control like dismantling a gun bit by bit. They can also unlock the hidden potential of their doppelgangers DNA, accessing abilities that their chosen prey can not. After copying the DNA of Charles Xavier, the Mummudrai Cassandra Nova accessed the full spectrum of latent mutant functions in his genome, granting itself vast psionic powers. Descriptions of Mummudrai encounters by the Imperial Guard member Manta noted their ability to strip "a man of his hopes and dreams," in line with the nature of Cassandra Nova's psionic attacks. In the distant 63rd century it is revealed that the Revenant's reflect the perfected self of their universal opposite, pertaining to all that could have been had they chosen the proper paths to take. Being a physical representation of what and who they're mimicking had all the potential to become based on different life choices. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Cassandra Nova; Ev Teel Urizen; Shi'ar super weapon; Demon Bear | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Ev Teel Urizen profile in Marvel Appendix }} Category:Psionic Entities Category:Interdimensional Races Category:Races of Aliens Category:Shi'ar Empire Races